


Good Morning, Sunshine

by fmpsimon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka and Zuko have a man-to-man chat in the early morning hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

Sokka rolled out of bed early that morning, wiped out from traveling and the recent journey back from the Boiling Rock, not to mention the late-night rendezvous with Suki.  He dragged his feet as he walked through the camp.  It didn't look like anyone else was up yet.  No Katara, no Aang, no Zuko--.  He stopped, blinking and rubbing his eyes.  Zuko was sitting outside Katara's tent, his chin resting on his fist.  He yawned widely (and loudly) as he approached the prince.  "Good morning, sunshine.  You're up early."

Zuko wasn't startled, but then again, he looked exhausted.  He looked up and nodded.

"You were up all night, weren't you?"  Sokka crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Zuko said quietly.

"Because of what we talked about?"  Zuko nodded and Sokka shook his head.  "Southern Raiders?"  He stared at his dirty fingernails, attempting to look nonchalant.  "Why are you so desperate for her approval, anyway?" Sokka said, crossing his arms.  "I mean, you've got my trust, you've got Aang's."

"What does it matter?" Zuko snapped.  "I'm trying to make things right--with  _ everyone _ , and that includes Katara."

Sokka raised an eyebrow and slid next to him.  "Or maybe...you've got a little crush on her."  Zuko tensed visibly, but looked straight ahead.  "Come on, do you like my sister or not?  You can  _ tell  _ me," he pressed on, hanging his head in front of Zuko's face.

"What?"  Zuko pushed Sokka back.  "I have a girlfriend.  Well,  _ had _ ."  His cheeks had turned a bright shade of red.

"Had," Sokka repeated, nodding.  "Uh-huh.   _ Real _ convincing.  What happened in those caves in Ba Sing Se, exactly?"

If possible, Zuko's face turned an even brighter shade of red.  He turned away.  "Nothing important."

" _ Really _ ?"  He bit his lip, thinking.  "I mean, it must have made a big impact on you.  Made a big impact on her too, since for some reason, she  _ really  _ hates your guts right now."

"I'm going to change that," Zuko said assertively.

"But seriously, you can tell me.  Was there some smooching going on?"  He made loud, kissing sounds with his lips.  He never got to rub her face in anything, and he  _ really  _ needed this right now.

"No," Zuko snapped.  He hung his head.  "She offered to heal me... _ this _ ," he said, gesturing at the scar over his left eye.  "And then I betrayed you all, including my uncle.  It's my greatest shame," he said, his voice filled with self-loathing.

Sokka deflated.  It wasn't fun teasing Zuko.  He was too hard on himself already.  "Hey, she'll come around.  She may be stubborn as a boarmule, but she's got a big heart.  And I know there's room to forgive you in there."  He punched Zuko's shoulder gently.

Zuko gave him a hopeful look.  "Thanks, Sokka.  I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right!"  He stood up and stretched his arms.  "I've only known her all her life."  He peered around and his stomach growled.  "Nice chat.  If you'll excuse me while I go find some breakfast."

"Wait, Sokka."  Zuko stood up.  "What if I did...like your sister?"

Sokka stopped and turned around, tapping his sword.  "I'd have to kill you."

"Erm, good thing I don't, then," Zuko said, smiling weakly.  It looked more like a grimace, though.

Sokka smiled, satisfied, but it only lasted a moment.  "Katara's my only family," he said seriously.  "She's already been through so much, and I don't want her to get hurt."  He smiled again.  "All in all, I think you're a pretty good guy...when you've got your head screwed on right, at least."  He turned to leave, then stopped.  He knew what was going to happen.  He knew Zuko was going to take Katara to find the guy who murdered their mother.  She wasn't going to listen to him, she wasn't going to listen to Aang.  "Be careful, okay?  Take care of her."


End file.
